


Day 7: Free choice

by annaxmims



Series: Evan Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Day 7: Free choiceBuddie + Christopher Halloween fic
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969012
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Day 7: Free choice

“Hey Buck, can you help me set up the pumpkins?”

“Yeah give me a sec.”

Buck dumped the last bag of candy into the large bowl and jogged to the other side of the room to help Chimney. They carefully arranged the pumpkins on and around the bales of hay that had been brought into the station. It was going to be a bitch to clean up but it was for the kids. 

“Is Christopher excited?”

“It’s been all he can talk about for the last week. He’s so excited about his costume but he won’t let me or Eddie see it. Carla helped him with it.”

“That’s great, he always has the best costumes. Halloween with babies isn’t really fun. They just kinda sit there.”

“Chim she’s four months old. All she can do is sit there,” Buck laughed. “What is Evelyn being? Maddie never told me.”

“Maddie got her an angel costume.”

“That’s so basic,” Buck scoffed.

“She’s gonna fall asleep ten minutes into it anyway it doesn’t really matter.”

“Hey Eddie,” Buck called his husband over. “What was Christopher his first Halloween?”

“Uh I wasn’t here but I’m pretty sure he was a pumpkin.”

“Basic,” Buck pointed between them accusingly. “Basic baby Halloween costumes.”

“Buck babies and Halloween don’t mix, you just throw a costume on them for pictures and they’re asleep in twenty minutes.”

“Our next kid is having a freaking awesome first Halloween costume.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Chimney chose not to comment on the fact that they’d barely been married a month and they were talking about more kids. That was a can of worms he did not want to open on his favorite holiday. 

Slowly the kids started to trickle in and the team took their places.

Chimney was manning candy, while Hen and May worked face painting. Athena was helping with the photo wall and Buck and Eddie were supervising games. 

Bobby had left to pick up Harry and Denny so they could meet Carla and Christopher.

Buck found himself glancing through the crowd for his son, hoping to see what his costume was.

Maddie entered with Evelyn and Buck stopped what he was doing to snuggle his niece who did look adorable;e in her angel costume no matter how basic it was. 

He had handed Evelyn back to Maddie and was passing out prizes to the kids who had won ring toss when he spotted the boys coming in.

He and Eddie grabbed Davis and Palmer from the second shift to take their spots while they went to see the kids.

“Hey, guys. You look awesome.”

Denny was the red power ranger and Harry was a character from one of his video games. Buck was confused by Chris’s costume though. He was wearing a firefighter costume that Carla had obviously sewn, complete with a 118 badge, but he wasn’t sure what was so special about it.

“Chris I didn’t know you wanted to be a firefighter,” Eddie knelt in front of his son, obviously as confused as Buck was.

“I’m not just a firefighter Dad,” he rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. “I’m Buck,” he pointed at the side of his face, and then it clicked. At the corner of his eye, slightly covered by his glasses was a small pink mark that matched Buck’s birthmark. 

Buck’s heart swelled and he felt himself tearing up, “You dressed up like me?”

“Yep. You’re my favorite firefighter. Besides Dad but I don’t look like him.”

Buck laughed and pulled him in for a hug, “You look great kiddo.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

Christopher and the boy ran off to play games and con everyone out of as much candy as possible. Eddie wrapped an arm around his husband and checked in on him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna cry about this when we get home?”

“Oh yeah.”

Eddie laughed and kissed the side of his head, “He idolizes you, Buck.”

“You’re not mad right?”

“Of course not. Buck, I hope Christopher grows up to be like you. You’re the best man I know.”

This time Buck couldn’t hold back the tears and Eddie grinned as he wiped his cheeks.

“Get it together Diaz, we’ve got a station full of kids to entertain.”

They went back to their stations but Buck couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Every time he spotted Christopher running around dressed like him, he was reminded of how lucky he was that he’d ended up with his family. 


End file.
